


Fuck Me Up

by kaltothevoid



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Basically, Hate fucking, M/M, Masochism, NSFW, Sadism, Threats of Violence, i just felt like writing this, im always inconsistent with those tags, they dont actually fuck but it would lead up to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid
Summary: Consider: Wels being a bratty bottom on purpose to rile up Hels.Haven't posted in a while and now that I have it's not even a full one, forgive meeee~
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fuck Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought, y'know, I kinda wanna write Wels purposefully annoying/pissing off Hels just to see how much he can threaten him with violent sex. Hels IS Wels' clone, so wouldn't he also be made of Wels' sadistic/masochistic urges? 
> 
> Also, gotta love Wels internally fighting with himself about said sexual urges

* * *

Wels' breathing hitched as Hels slammed him against the wall, a knee pressed between his legs. 

He gave an almost mocking smirk. "Is that all you've got? I thought you could be tougher than that." 

"Watch your tone or I'll make sure you scream loud enough for this entire server to hear you," Hels growled, his hot breath teasing Wels' lips. 

He wanted to feel those fangs digging into his neck and shoulders, piercing his flesh as Hels wrecked him. Any rational part of him would have felt ashamed at how badly he wanted his clone to ravish him, but the rest of him was too busy getting worked up by that hunger in Hels' eyes. 

Maybe it was because Hels knew all the right ways to please him. He knew just where and how to touch him, how to tease him beautifully and mount up his pleasure before breaking him. He knew just how to deliver the right amount of pain with those sweet sadistic methods of his. As a copy of Wels, he would know all of it naturally. He was made up of everything "bad" and "evil" about Wels—this was no different. He knew what Wels wanted deep down inside, and only he could deliver it perfectly. 

All it took was a little sarcasm to piss him off just the right amount. 

His smile widened. "Do it, then. Prove that you can. Make me scream so loudly that I lose my voice for days, make sure I can't walk for a week and let everyone know what you do to me. You're so _strong_ and _powerful_ —prove it, then." 

Wrapping his hands around Wels' throat, Hels slammed him on the floor, enjoying the feeling of dominance over him as he dug his nails into the knight's flesh. 

He gave an almost twisted smile. "You're really gonna play this game with me, aren't you?" He leaned down, his face mere inches away from Wels' as he let his grip loosen. He grabbed Wels' chin, the knight letting out a small gasp of pleasure as one of his sharp nails pierced his cheek, running a line down to his jawline. "You know that I know just how to hurt you. You know that I can make you scream better than anyone else could. I could even find new ways to do it. Fuck you breathless until you can't even remember your own name, abuse your throat so that it's sore for days—I know all the perfect ways to hurt you. Do you really want to play smart with me?" 

Wels grinned—he liked the sound of that. 

"Fuck me up, Helsie."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I've also noticed something with what fics I have read or seen;
> 
> Wels and Hels: Pretty much always violent rape usually involving Hels capturing Wels and using him for his own cruel sexual desires
> 
> Hels and Ex: Mostly just a play on hate fucking/being sassy and bratty messing somewhat with dubious consent
> 
> Not that I'm complaining, I quite like both
> 
> Also since I didn't make this a full fic, feel free to play with the concept if you have any ideas with it :>


End file.
